


Душа в клочья, мозги в разнос

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История Лидии, немного циничной даже по отношению к себе, испуганной, рассерженной, но всегда сильной. Время, проведенное ею в больнице</p>
            </blockquote>





	Душа в клочья, мозги в разнос

Что со мной не так? Что вообще творится? Это кошмар. Темный, мрачный, грязный, кровавый ужас. Этого не было, этого нет. Чудовище, клыки. Это сумасшествие! Такого не бывает! И все же эти клыки изодрали меня почти в клочья. Как я уцелела? Я должна была умереть в тот день, но я жива. Лучше было бы умереть. Жуткие видения, от которых ничто не спасает. Странные галлюцинации. Что это? Почему никто ничего не говорит. Все смотрят на меня, как на больную. Но так оно и есть. Разгуливать голой по лесу? Лидия Мартин больше не существует. Остались только ошметки того человека. Но никто никогда не узнает этого, никто не увидит. Я могу собраться, я сделаю это. Они не заметят, как не замечали прежде. Я сильнее этих жалких представителей человеческой расы.   
Джексон. Говорят, это он спас меня. Но это ложь. Говорят, он принес меня в больницу. Герой? Он всегда был слишком слаб. Он не мог... Он просто не смог бы защитить меня. Всегда я была его щитом. Я любила его, поддерживала. Но ему этого было мало. Я не подходила ему? Теперь я изуродована настолько, что никому и подавно не нужна. Это все Джексон виноват. Если бы он был другим…Стоит ли его благодарить за чудесное спасение? Скорее уж за избавление.  
Они меня бесят. Стайлз, Скотт, Эллисон. То кучкой бегают неизвестно где, то торчат рядом с этой отстойной койкой. И почему они всегда приходят, когда я просыпаюсь? Или им кажется, что я люблю прикидываться спящей? Неужели непонятно, что видеть их нет никакого желания. Чертов Стайлз, шел бы ты домой, достал пуще остальных. Торчит под дверью постоянно. Словно ему больше нечем заняться.   
Заходит доктор, спрашивает что-то. Монотонно отвечаю. Осматривал раны. Спрашивал, сильно ли болит. А как ему сказать, что я чувствую себя великолепно, если не считать легких покалываний? Выпишите меня, пожалуйста, из меня внутренности почти торчат, но это абсолютно не больно! Да, тогда сразу от психолога перейдем к психиатру. Ненавижу.   
Почему никто не может сказать, что напало на меня? Они врут. Они говорят, что это было дикое животное. Но я помню человека. Человек с клыками. Острые клыки, словно сотни иголок, впились в меня, словно меня взрезали ножи много сотен раз, много сотен ножей. Адская боль. Адский пес. Может, это был он?..  
Скорее бы уже выписаться. Я не могу быть сильной в месте слабых и угнетенных.


End file.
